Dilemma
by Kiseki-no-neko
Summary: Serena Thompson left her hometown to follow her dream, slowly she gets sucked into the New York life, and becomes attracted to someone, someone who isn't her boyfriend.
1. Default Chapter

Dilemma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, yada, yada, yada, I haven't even STARTED writing the first chapter of UBMH, so I started this NEW ficcy! ^_^ I got the name for it and the idea from a song by Nelly called Dilemma, I LUFF that song! This story is AU, the senshi don't exist, but all the girls do, k? Please R&R if you like it, flames are ok too, if you feel like flaming me for no reason! So, on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
22-year-old Serena Thompson stared out her airplane window with tears in her eyes as she silently said good-bye to her hometown.  
  
She was going to New York City, the Big Apple, boy was she scared. She had just gotten a new job there as a fashion designer, it was her dream come true, so WHY was so scared?   
  
Maybe it was the fact she was leaving behind her family and her friends, her mom, her dad, and her annoying little brother.   
  
They had all had a going-away party for her to try to cheer her up about moving, but it had only made her sadder, she was leaving Molly and Melvin, and her wonderful, perfect boyfriend, Seiya Kou.   
  
As soon as Serena though about him, she began sobbing, she going to miss him SO much, his long black hair, his wonderful, sexy smile, she loved everything about him, and his brother's were always so nice to her, she would miss them too.  
  
Serena gave a little sigh, wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and reached under her seat to grab her duffel bag. She pulled it out and placed it in her lap, pulling out various gifts from her friends and family, which she hadn't opened yet, as she had wanted to be surprised.  
  
She pulled out the first two gifts, one was from her parents and one was from her brother Sammy.  
  
~I hope they got me something good!~ Serena smiled slightly and opened her parent's gift, which was a brand-new sketching pad and pencils. ~How did they know I needed some new ones?~ Serena thought, shrugged and opened up Sammy's present. Finally, she got to the most important present, Seiya's. Serena opened it up with a smile, and was amazed at the gift.   
  
It was a BEAUTIFUL golden locket in the shape of a crescent moon and a star joined together, with diamonds around it.   
  
She saw a little catch on it and pressed it, opening the locket, revealing two pictures, one of Serena by herself in front of her house, and one of Seyia and Serena, kissing each other at the park, in front of the lake.  
  
"Seiya, you are SO sweet, I miss you so much." Serena whispered to herself and put the locket around her neck, closed her eyes and thought of her sweet Seiya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of prologue, yaaaay! If you heard the song, I'm sure you'll know if Serena stays with Seiya or not, lalalaa. Hee, I hope you guys like this ficcy! 


	2. Welcome to the Big Apple Serena!

Dilemma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome to the Big Apple Serena!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By: Bunny-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I DID have like the beginning of this chapter written, but I was writing on notepad, and the comp froze, like 50 thousand times, so I just didn't feel like writing, but I'm here now! ^_^ Anyways, the song Dilemma is kinda vague, so I guess you can figure out who Kelly Rowland really ends up with, I prefer Nelly, lol. On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena took one of her hands off of her steaming cup of coffee to glare at two of the moving men. "Put the couch by the fireplace! No! Not that way, place it FACING the fireplace!" Serena shouted at the poor men and pointed towards the fireplace. ~These assholes can't do ANYTHING right! Makes me wonder why I hired them!~ Serena thought moodily.   
  
The stupid moving men were getting on her last nerves, it wasn't them really, it was just...everything, she missed her home, she missed her family and her friends, but most of all, she missed Seiya. Serena started to get teary-eyed, but she forced the tears back. "Now is NOT the time to cry, get it together Serena-girl!" Serena muttered to herself angrily.   
  
One of the moving men gulped nervously and stood in front of Serena. "Umm, were, uh, d-done Miss Thompson..." the moving man whose nametag read George stutered nervously. Serena couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the lanky, wimpy looking man. "Thank you George..." Serena sucked in a breath and continued, "How much do I owe you men?"   
  
"Umm, the total comes to 436 dollars and 79 cents, plus tax..." George never seemed nervous when it came to his money. Serena gritted her teeth and pressed her lips into a grim line to keep herself from yelling the man into the ground. "Alright, wait just a minute and let me get my checkbook." Serena placed her coffee cup on the table and started to go into her bedroom when George stopped her, "Sorry Miss Thompson, we don't accept checks, we only except cash and credit cards." Serena once again gritted her teeth, and went to retrieve her credit card.  
  
She returned a a couple minutes later with her credit card, handed it to George and waited for him to get finished. "Here you go Miss Thompson, you have our business card if you decide to move again, come on boys, let's move it!" George walked out the door, followed by the rest of the moving men, and Serena slammed the door shut after them, making sure it was locked. "Ha, call them if I decide to move again, fat chance!" Serena rolled her eyes, got her coffee cup and decided to go and unpack a bit, buy some food and then explore New York for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena had showered and changed into a dark purple turtleneck and a pair of jeans, it was slightly chilly outside, and she was now exploring New York. "Maybe I can check out some museums later, I just wanna walk for now, find someplace to sit and sketch." Serena smiled a bit, it was so nice here, maybe she could like it here.   
  
Serena walked for a few minutes before finding a nice patch of dry grass to sit on, she sat down, pulled out her sketchpad and pencils, looked around thoughtfully and began sketching. Serena had always loved to draw, ever since she had picked up her first crayon and got in trouble for drawing on the walls, she couldn't help it, she thought the walls were too plain and could use a little more color. ~Next time I'll just use paint~ Serena chuckled to herself, remembering how her mother didn't let have her dessert, and it had been chocolate cake too, her favorite back when she was 3, well it still was, but not as much as it was back then.   
  
"Ok, I need to stop thinking about cake, I'm getting hungry! I guess I better get back home." Serena sighed a bit and put her things back in her tote-bag, before getting up and starting to walk back to her new house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Two Hours Ago~*~  
  
Darien Shields peered at the house across the street from him with interest, the owners of the house moved a few months ago and now a new person was moving in. He had only seen her for a couple minutes as she was walking into the house, she had long, golden blonde hair, pulled up into ponytail that reached to the middle of her back, so he knew her hair was pretty damn long, he couldn't tell what color her eyes were, but from what he saw they looked blue. She had turned briefly to glare at the moving men and he saw she had the most beautiful face he had ever seen and he couldn't help but to stare at her, and he kept staring after her when she went into the house, and he stared until he saw a hand waving in front of his eyes.  
  
"Darien man, what's wrong with you? You've been staring across the street for like 20 minutes." His best friend, Andrew, stated.  
  
"Huh? Oh, was I staring?" Darien tore his gaze from across the street to look at Andrew, but kept looking at the house from the corner of his eye, hoping the girl would come out the house sometime soon.   
  
"Duh, that's what I just said!" Andrew rolled his eyes and tossed the football he had been holding up into the air.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Darien shrugged a bit, not really wanting to tell his friend he was staring at a girl and didn't even go and say anything to her.  
  
"I get it...You were staring at that girl from across the street! I think her name's Serena Thompson...Anyways, why didn't you go and say anything to her man! She's hot!" Andrew caught the football and tossed it back up into the air.  
  
"First of all, who said I was staring? Second, how the hell do you know her name when she just got here? Third, she was going into her house, I doubt that was the best time to say anything to her, plus she looked pissed, and fourth, I know she's hot, but don't you have Mina?" Darien finished with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"To answer your questions in order, first of all, you WERE staring because you stared at the same spot for 10 minutes after she went into the house, second, Mina remember? Town gossip? She knows shit most people wouldn't know until two weeks later, I think that girl is physic or something. Third, that was the PERFECT time to go say something to her, besides, she looked mad at the moving men, those guys do suck you know, pretty pricey too, and fourth, damn straight she's hot, and I know I have Mina, I'm not entitled to look at other people now?" Andrew caught the football again and threw at Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Ow! That hurt you know!" Darien glared at Andrew and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it was supposed to." Andrew grinned at him.  
  
"Stupid bastard..." Darien muttered.  
  
"Love you too dude." Andrew winked at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I know this was a really short chapter, considering how long I was gone, but hey, once I start a story, I can never seem to finish it, eh. *shrugs* Anyways, I hope you guys like it! R&R please! ^_^ 


End file.
